A semiconductor memory apparatus typically includes a core area and a peripheral area for performing data input/output operations. When the semiconductor memory apparatus is placed in normal operation mode, the semiconductor memory apparatus stores data received as input in response to a write command and retrieves data stored at the semiconductor memory apparatus for output in response to a read command.
In some cases, a semiconductor memory apparatus may be configured to be placed in a test operation mode. When the semiconductor memory apparatus is placed in test operation mode, the semiconductor apparatus often performs test operations associated with write operations read operations.